La Historia se vuelve a repetir
by KotoneYami
Summary: mmm... pues voy empezando asi que es una pequeña parte de algo que se me ocurrio


La historia se vuelve a repetir.

Capitulo 1: Compañía ?

Los sentimientos que he tenido que cargar desde que nací son mucho mas grandes de lo que yo me podía imaginar, talvez por el hecho de que aun no comprendía lo importantes que eran.

No importa cuanto intente escapar, esos sentimiento me atormentaran toda mi vida, a pesar de que aparente que no me afectan.

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse. Preséntense mañana temprano para signar los equipos a los cuales pertenecerán—escuche decir al Sensei mientras todos se retiraban a sus casas.

Yo sin embargo espero a que todos se vallan y después de eso me retiro.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Yami, aunque la verdad ese no sea un dato importante.

Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a la soledad así que el echo de vivir sola no me afecta mucho.

Todos los días al salir de la academia me voy a sentar en un pequeño puente cerca de un lago, pero por alguna razón extraña este día prefiero ir directo a casa.

Al siguiente día me fui temprano a la academia.

Durante la noche no pude dormir tuve un extraño sueño, pero lo que me sorprendió es que en el apareciera mi hermano.

-jajajaja…esperen—escuche gritar a unos chicos detrás de mi, cuando sentí que algo me golpeo en la espalda.

-demonios, va a matarte—

-la pelota golpeo a Yami-san— los escuchaba decirle a uno de ellos, el cual tenia una expresión de miedo en su cara.

-l-lo sien-nto mucho Yami-san—

- hnnf. –no estaba de humor como para discutir así que solo le mire y me fui.

Al llegar a la academia el Sensei aun no llegaba, al parecer me adelante demasiado.

Me senté junto a la ventana, para mirar un viejo árbol del patio.

- ohh—escuche decir a alguien y cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba un chico rubio parado frente a mi.

-hola, porque estas tan sola—me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-no es tu problema—

-jajaja disculpa, no quería molestarte… soy Usumaki Hikaru—

-Uchiha Yami—

-bien, mucho gusto Yami-san—

-Hhnn—

-jejeje si, eso escuche decir…- entraron dos de nuestros compañeros

-Hikaru, buenos di…-

-no puede ser, esta hablando con Yami—

-Hikaru ven, rápido—

Los escuche hablar sobre mi por un buen rato, ellos le preguntaban como era capas de que el hablara conmigo, debo de admitir que eso me llena de rabia.

*se desliza la puerta del salón y entra el Sensei*

-buenos dias—

-buenos dias Sensei—le dijeron a coro ese trio, yo simplemente no conteste.

Rápidamente comenzaron a entrar los demás alumnos hasta que el grupo estuvo completo, Sensei paso lista y después de eso comenzó con la típica platica de…

-Chicos, a partir de este día dejan de ser estudiantes de esta academia, comienzan una nueva aventura, ahora son ninjas—

Debo decir que estoy muy contenta de terminar la academia, pero a patir de ahora las cosas ya no serán tan fáciles.

-Seeenseii— grito uno de los chicos del grupo

-que pasa—

-dijo que daria los equipos—

-jejeje tienes razon, gracias—dijo el Sensei mientras reia y se rascaba la cabeza

Sensei nos pidió que estuviéramos en silencio, tuvo que salir por sus listas pues las había olvidado.

Todos los murmullos y los deseos de quedar en el mismo equipo de mis demás compañero me ponían de mal humor, no es que quisiera que los demás sufrieran…no, no era eso, la verdad ni siquiera yo lo entendía.

Talvez… yo tengo un poco de rencor, pues estoy completamente sola, las cosas que son importantes para los demás, para mi no tienen sentido.

Si no finjo que no me afecta, tengo el miedo de desmoronarme en este mismo instante.

No me acerco a los demás, no los necesito para seguir, no me arriesgare a que me abandonen…de nuevo.

-Muy bien, todos a sus asientos—grito el Sensei, como muchos no hicieron caso tuvo que golpear su escritorio con tal fuerza que creo que se escucho en toda la academia.

-bien, ya que me escucharon comenzare diciendo los equipos…equipo uno…-

La verdad no recuerdo el orden ni los integrantes de los equipos, solo me interesaba escuchar en que equipo estaria yo.

-Usumaki Hikaru, Uchiha Yami y Kagene Rei, ahora equipo no 10…-

Al parecer por el orden, me toco estar en el equipo 9. Supongo que estoy algo ansiosa por comenzar con las misiones y esas cosas pero lo único malo es que no conozco muy bien a mis compañeros de equipo, ya había hablado con el rubio pero ni siquiera le he dirigido la palabra al otro.

( como la verdad no se me ocurre a quien poner de Sensei utilizare una opcion clasica xD.

Muy bien sera kakashi Sensei n.n )

Y para empeorar las cosas el Sensei que nos toco, por lo que he oido es uno de los Sensei mas estrictos de todos al parecer solo ha tenido un equipo, pues a todos los demas simplemente no los aceptaba, pero creo que no le fue muy bien. Por lo que se su equipo causo un gran problema a toda la aldea.

-Yami-saaaan! – escuche gritar a alguien desde unas escaleras. Era Hikaru y estaba con ese chico Rei. Simplemente intente hacer como si no me importara y segui caminando.

-Nooo, yami-san espera, no te vallas—rápidamente salto de las escaleras y salio corriendo hacia mi.

-que ocurre?—le pregunte con una cara inexpresiva, la verdad no me importaba mucho lo que fuera a decirme.

-oye eres muy rapida ni siquiera te vi salir del salon, bueno te buscaba para reunirnos con nuestro nuevo Sensei—justo cuando termino de decirme eso puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si no tuviera que preocuparme de nada.

-*suspiro* esta bien, pero rápido—

-jejeje, gracias Yami-san—después de eso le hizo una señal a Rei para que bajara, al parecer no confiaba que yo aceptara acompañarlos, la verdad yo pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero yo iba por mi cuenta.

-y porque nos reunimos tan pronto con el Sensei—

- jejeje, es que estoy muy ansioso por empezar con las misiones, asi que entre mas pronto mejor, ahhh *mira hacia atrás* Reiiii apresúrate no te quedes atrás—le grita a ese chico mientras le sonríe, al parecer se llevan muy bien.

*Hikaru PDV*

Hable durante un rato con Rei, parece una persona muy agradable, ya nos llevamos bien… pero a pesar de todo no he podido acercarme a Yami-san. Ella es muy reservada y ni siquiera se preocupa en dirigirnos la palabra, yo hago todo por hablarle pues el silencio se me hace muy incomodo pero a ella ni siquiera parece importarle *suspiro*

Después de hablar con Rei fuimos a buscar a Yami-san pues vamos a encontrarnos con el Sensei, por suerte la vimos cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras le grite pero como ya ven a ella ni siquiera le importo, como vi que seguía caminando rápidamente salte de las escaleras y corrí a donde estaba ella, parecía molesta, bueno regularmente es muy seria pero no creo que este molesta, le dije que veríamos al nuevo Sensei y le pregunte si queria acompañarnos y acepto de buena gana, jejeje algo muy raro en ella.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de encuentro no se le veía al Sensei por ningún lado, que tipo mas irresponsable. Nos sentamos cerca de tres postes de madera clavados fijamente en el suelo, se veían desgastados, al parecer tienen mucho tiempo en este lugar.

*Fin Hikaru PDV*

-esto se esta volviendo molesto, el Sensei no llega!—dijo Hikaru mientras hacia una expresión rara.

-lo mejor será que me valla—les dije mientras comencé a caminar, en eso escuche gritar a alguien, volteé y vi que era el desobligado del Sensei, quien rayos se cree para hacernos esperar tanto tiempo.

-hola, disculpen el hacerlos esperar—dijo sin ninguna preocupación el Sensei mientras saludaba

-Kakashi-Sensei?—pregunto Hikaru

-si, bueno las presentaciones vienen después, es hora de la prueba, espero y hayan traído su almuerzo.—que tipo mas raro y de que maldita prueba estará hablando.

-muy bien, presten mucha atención porque no pienso repetirlo, aquí en mi mano tengo 2 cascabeles, su prueba consistira en quitármelos, ok?... ah¡ si no consigen un cascabel no podran almorzar.

-queeee?- grito Hikaru mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza

-espere, eso significa que si son 2 cascabeles, uno de nosotros no almorzara de todas formas—le dije fríamente esperando su respuesta, ja¡ este tipo pensaba hacernos tontos.

-mmm…pues si, tienes razón Yami—

-y a todo esto, Sensei hay alguna regla para esto?—dijo Rei, primera vez que escucho su voz.

- pues no, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que les plazca—dijo mientras ponía una cara muy rara.

-muy bien, que la prueba comience—en ese momento todos saltamos a escondernos.

Rápidamente me escondí entre las ramas de un árbol, vi que Hikaru no estaba muy lejos de mi entre unos arbustos y a Rei no pude verlo por ningún lado. Cuando localicé a Kakashi-sensei pensé en lanzarle unos kunai bomba, pero recordé que por la direccion en la que vienen los kunai podria localizarme, por lo que que hice 3 clones de sombra he hise que uno le tirara los kunai mientras yo me alejaba, pues Hikaru estaba muy cerca y eso ponia en peligro mi posición.

Kakashi-sensei se dio cuenta de los kunai rápidamente y en lugar de esquivarlos lanzo el algunos para que chocaran entre si y explotaran en el aire. Hikaru aprovecho la distracción y Salio de su escondite para tratar de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a Kakashi-sensei, pero como era de esperarse de un jonin, lo inmovilizo inmediatamente, como sabia que no tendria otra oportunidad hice salir a uno de mis clones para que atacara a Kakashi-sensei, el inmediatamente se centro en el, lo que creo una distracción perfecta para mi.

Sali de mi escondite sin que Kakashi-sensei lo notara, y rapidamente utilize uno de los jutsu mas fuertes que tenia por el momento, el Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Lamentablemente Kakashi-sensei es muy rapido y logro esquibarlo fácilmente ademas que el "tamaño" de mi jutsu no es el adecuado aun.

-TRATAS DE MATARME¡-grito Hikaru después de esquibar el ataque al liberarse de Kakashi-sensei

-callate y concentrate—

-no me des ordenes—grito el tonto

Kakashi-sensei intento huir para hacernos el trabajo mas difícil, pero rei por fin salio de su escondite para atacar a Kakashi-sensei con un kunai.

Aproveché inmediatamente la oportunidad para hacer salir a los dos clones que me quedaban, uno rápidamente peleo cuerpo a cuerpo con Kakashi-sensei, pero sucedió lo mismo que con Hikaru, así que Rei y mi otro clon se les unieron.

Después de ver que estábamos en desventaja decidí aprovechar rápidamente la confusión para tratar de inmovilizar a Kakashi-sensei con una cuerda de alambre, pero fue en vano.

Hikaru al ver todo se unió a la pelea, extrañamente estábamos los tres al mismo tiempo contra Kakashi-sensei, como vi que estaba Sensei muy ocupado trate de confundirme con el clon que me quedaba y me logre acercar lo suficiente para arrebatarle el cascabel a Kakashi, el se había dado cuenta y trato de liberarse para proteger el cascabel que le quedaba, pero Hikaru y Rei se abalanzaron contra el.

-muévete, es mío—

-no! Quítate tu, el que queda es mío—grito Hikaru

-ya basta!—grito Kakashi-mientras trataba de quitárselos de encima

-calla y entrégame el maldito cascabel—respondió Hikaru mientras le tiraba de la camisa y empujaba a Rei hacia un lado.

"por si se preguntan donde estoy yo, me fui a sentar en uno de los tres troncos que estaban cerca de ahí para relajarme y ver mejor el espectáculo"

Como Hikaru estaba sobre Kakashi-Sensei, este aprovecho y utilizo la técnica de decapitación con Hikaru, pero se descuido demasiado y para cuando se dio cuenta, Rei ya tenia el segundo cascabel.

-valla, si son mejores de lo que esperaba—dijo Kakashi-Sensei mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza.

-y… entonces ya podemos almorzar?—pregunto Rei mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-si… ya pueden almorzar—

-PORFAVOR…ALGUIEN PODRIA VENIR Y SACARME DE AQUÍ!—

-si, pero primero ahí que almorzar—dijo Rei

-si, buena idea—

-siii, estoy muy hambrienta—

-VUELVAAAAAANNN….—


End file.
